


Lava and Ice

by Boffin1710



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00 Agents (James Bond), 00Q - Freeform, Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd rather have bad time with you, than good times with someone else.  I'd rather be beside you in a storm, than safe and warm by myself.  I'd rather have hard times together, than to have it easy apart. I'd rather have the one who holds my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lava and Ice

Passing the door of Q’s personal R&D lab, he pulled up short to watch Alec and Q’s argument, which started earlier at the flat, break out in full force. Q was naturally quiet and dignified, even in his anger.  But in the few times he has seen him arguing with Alec, he’d become a force to be reckoned with.  
  
It was strangely beautiful… mesmerizing… to watch his partners’ escalating fight.  Like volcanic fiery lava and arctic ice, he thought.  Alec was fire, all explosive rage, burning passion and liquid lava.  Igniting quickly, flash flame, but dying out fast once the fuel was consumed.  Q was ice… cold, calm, calculating in his rage.  Building slowly and enduring much longer.  Steely frigid chill that remained rigid on the razor sharp edge of a blade.

Those that would watch their interaction within the walls of Six, would assume they were at each other over a mission cock up or something involving Alec’s constant need for explosives in his mission kit.  But those who knew, saw within their relationship, where they were merely Alec and Q, not Agent and his Quartermaster, would know this was personal.

When they fought it was entrancing, a clever game played by masters of significant hurtful words and even more significant silences.  Piercing green eyes locked in a battle of wills and stubborn well-honed rage.  Tense muscles and stiff body language.  Verbal battles and avoidance. They were the ultimate masters of passive aggression, misplaced paperwork, broken weapons, disappearing bottles of vodka, and badly brewed cups of tea, used as weapons in a hostile conflict being silently waged within the depths of MI6… and the flat.    
  
When Q and Alec fought, it could be frightening, chilling, breathtaking, utterly beautiful in its simplicity... and mesmerizing in its raging complexity.


End file.
